


absolutely smitten

by aphantasiac



Series: The Jankie/Dodie Series [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Lesbian AU, Song Inspired, absolutely smitten by dodie clark, slight mention of past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: "And it's too late, she believes in fate. She's absolutely smitten, and she'll never let you go."aka jan is on cloud nine, and jackie buys donuts
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Series: The Jankie/Dodie Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little shorter than usual, but i think its kinda sweet so i hope you all enjoy this jan chaper!

Jan has never been more excited. Which says a lot, because it's Jan, who's always excited for everything.  
  
The front door closes and Jan's back hits it and she doesn't care if her parents hear it and yell at her for getting home past midnight because she is absolutely ecstatic. Her heart feels like it might jump out of her chest. She kicks off her heels and pushes them to the side and all that can be heard is the pattering of her feet and the squealing from her throat as she runs down the hall and to her room.  
  
She looks out the window, and see's Jackie's car pulling out of the drive way. A visual confirmation that it's not all in her head. That really happened. Jackie likes her. She feels like a teenager with a severe case of puppy love, staring out the window until the rear headlights fade out of view.  
  
Jan absolutely is a teenager with a severe case of puppy love, and it feels _wonderful._  
  
More happy squeaks and squeals pour from her mouth, and the energy pouring out of her makes her jump and dance around her room. There's no one around to see her, while she whips her hair around and giggled and thanks the universe for finally giving her something, or rather someone, to be excited about.  
  
It's been too long since Jan has felt these emotions. Too long since she's felt so happy, felt her heart swell with nothing but pure love and adoration for someone.  
  
Jan falls back on her bed when she's out of breath, still in the blue dress that she's now calling her lucky dress. It feels entirely unreal. An amazing coincidence that the cupids arrow that has struck her is the same that has stricken Jackie.  
  
Her eyes stare up at the ceiling. She wonders if Jackie is feeling the same excitement, if she's squealing and dancing around her room too.  
  
Jan's head falls to the side, focus on the clock that reads 1:35 am and her eyes widen. Time flew so fast, when her and Jackie were just laying under the stars, talking and laughing and holding each other. She would have liked to be there forever, in their own little bubble containing nothing but them, the moon, and delicious fruit gummies.  
  
Eventually, Jan picks herself up. Washes the makeup off her face, brushes out the knots and leaves in her hair, and takes off her lucky blue dress. She immediately opens the drawer in her dresser that has been taken over by shirts stolen from Jackie, that the brunette never wore and was happy to let Jan look after for a while. She digs through them, different colors, different sizes, some with musical logos printed on the front and some with _Star Trek_ references that Jan doesn't understand. And at the bottom, under all the shirts, is one singular flannel.  
  
Jan picks it up. The flannel that Jackie let her wear, on that terrible night that ultimately reunited them.  
  
She holds it close to her, slips it on her body. It's still super big on her, but it smells the most of Jackie, maybe because it holds the most value to Jan. This simple flannel has seen her through her lowest points when Jackie couldn't be at her side to wipe the tears out of her eyes and tell her everything is okay. All the nights Jan spent curled in her bed and just thinking why her? What bad thing did she do to deserve what happened at that party?   
  
Jan gets it now. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't okay, but it wasn't anything Jan did either. It was fate. It was the universe's cruel way of bringing Jackie back into her life.  
  
She's always believed in fate, but for a brief moment there she forgot that everything happens for a reason. Jackie has restored her faith in fate.   
  
Her eyes are wet but her lips are still smiling while she curls in under light purple sheets. Her body curls around a pillow that replaces what is usually Jackie on nights when she stays at her house. She wishes this was one of those nights, wishes Jackie's fingers were running through her hair and lull her to sleep. She knows it's only a matter of time until she'll be with her again, in Jackie's warm, loving arms. That thought is enough to help Jan fall asleep, and she dreams only of Jackie.  
  
\- - - - - - - -   
  
Jan looks for Jackie all morning at school, but the brunette is nowhere in sight. Her car is there, Jan saw it while walking into the building, but the girl in question is not.  
  
It's fine. It's not like Jan purposely wore Jackie's _I Dream of Jeannie_ t-shirt on purpose just to see her smile. It's not like she applied a little glitter on her cheeks just to catch her eye. It's not like she put waves in her hair just to entice her to play with it. Not at all.  
  
But Jan was at least hoping to see her after their soft picnic moment.   
  
Lunch comes and Jan still hasn't seen any sign of the signature dark curls. Jan's mood dips a little, disappointment hangs heavy in her heart, while she misses the first half of lunch time standing by her locker. She hasn't taken any books out, hasn't put any in, really is just hoping to see Jackie in the halls somewhere.  
  
Jan pulls out the little mirror kept in her locker, looks at her reflection. What happened? Is Jackie doubting her feelings now? Is she not pretty enough for Jackie?  
  
" _You look gorgeous_."   
  
The voice is a whisper, husky and right next to her ear, accompanied by hands on her waist and a second face in the mirror, answering the unspoken questions in her mind.  
  
Jan lowers the mirror and turns around and Jackie's there, grinning at her and boxing her in against the open locker. Jan would be mad, but her lips crack into a smile instead. Her hands fall on Jackie's shoulders, run down to her forearms. "Where were you all morning?"  
  
"Had a project to do with Crystal. Sorry." A small frown falls on her lips for a moment, but returns when she scans over Jan's face. "Glitter?"  
  
"It looked nice" Jan hums, feigning indifference.  
  
"And my shirt?"  
  
"Comfortable."  
  
"Hair?"  
  
"Trying something new."  
  
Jackie raises an unconvinced eyebrow, and Jan can't keep up her facade under her gaze. "Thought you'd like it."  
  
"I really do." Jackie says, her eyes drifting over all of her again, but Jan's eyes are glued Jackie's mouth, watching how she bites her bottom lip. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
Jan shakes her head. Her stomach has been growling, but she really hasn't been paying much attention to it. Her mind was too occupied with wondering where the hell Jackie had disappeared to. Food was probably the last thing on her mind.   
  
"Me neither. And school lunch isn't very appealing." Jackie pulls away from Jan, but links their hands together. "Wanna go get something?"  
  
Jan nods enthusiastically, pushes her locker closed and loops the lock back on. "Yes please! I'm starving!"  
  
Jackie chuckles and leads Jan through the halls, and the judgmental looks from from gossiping mouths didn't bother Jan, bounced off of her like she was made of rubber. They walk through the school until they reach the art hallway, which is one of the few halls in the school that ends in doors leading to the outside. This one leads right to the parking lot, and is the easiest way to leave without getting caught skipping.   
  
The car is exactly the same as it was the night before. The basket thrown haphazardly in the back seat, with the purple blanket bunched up beside it. Jan slides into the familiar passenger seat that she's been in many times, watches Jackie start up the car, glace up at her, and catch Jan staring.  
  
"Here," Jackie reaches into her bag, rifles through it for a moment before pulling out two small shiny packages. Fruit gummies. "Grabbed them for you."  
  
They land in Jan's lap and she rips one package open immediately, pulls out an orange shaped gummy and pops it in her mouth. "Why are these so good? Like, these are unreasonably good. Addictively good."  
  
"Am I feeding your bad habits?"  
  
Jan deadpans. "I could stop at any time."   
  
Jackie falls into a fit of giggles while she pulls out of the parking space, places a hand on the back of Jan's seat to turn her body and look out of the back of her car. Jan's heard straight girl's talk about how attractive it is when their boyfriends do this, and didn't understand how backing up in a parking lot could be sexy. But she's watching Jackie, watches the focus on her face, and she gets it now.  
  
"Donuts and coffee?" Jackie asks, pulling Jan out of her admiring daze.  
  
"Absolutely." Jan says, occupies herself with the radio. "You read my mind."  
  
The car ride is normal, the only sound the radio and Jan's singing along to it, which always happens when they're in the car. Only one thing has changed. Jackie is driving with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other holding onto Jan's, connecting them together over the car's console.  
  
Neither of them have brought up the confessions in the park. They've acted on it. Jackie's holding her waist earlier, holding hands in the halls. Nothing has been made official, but it feels official.   
  
Jackie orders their donut and coffee in the drive-thru , jelly filled and a cappuccino for her and frosted sprinkled and a caramel mocha for Jan, and she pulls into one of the parking spaces in the nearly empty cafe. Jan sit up with her leg bent under her, faces Jackie while she sips on her drink. The radio has been turned down, and they're silent for a couple of long moments.   
  
"What are we?"  
  
Jackie looks up from her donut, strawberry jelly on the corner of her mouth. Jan reaches forward, swipes it off her face and licks it off her finger,  
  
"What?"  
  
Jan bites into chocolate frosted sweetness, uses it as a barrier to keep this conversation as casual as she can. "I like you, you like me, great. What does that mean for us?"  
  
Jackie's face twists in thought, and she lowers her sugary treat away from her mouth.   
  
"I don't know." Jackie admits. "I've never really- i've never done the whole romance thing before."  
  
That's a fact Jan did not know. Jackie always seems so confident when she holds Jan close to her. Always seems so sure when she tangles her hands in her hair and calls her beautiful. Jan's face melts into a smile at the sight of nervousness on Jackie's face, and she rests a hand on Jackie's shoulder.  
  
"We can take it slow.' Jan says finally. "Or fast. Or whatever speed you want. 'Cause I really like you Jackie."  
  
The anxiousness falls from Jackie's face, and she nods. "I really like you too, Jan."  
  
Silence falls over them, eyes staring at each other, as if they're trying to read each other's minds. Jackie breaks the silence first.  
  
"We'll roll with the punches, yeah?"  
  
Jan's pleased with that. "Yeah." They can roll with the punches. Deal with their emotions as they come, handle it one day at a time. It's only the start, and Jan's willing to go at Jackie's pace, because she knows she'll never let her go.


End file.
